When is the day that you can be mine?
by Sethy-Chan
Summary: One Sided Thief King Bakura x Fem! Priest Set Fanfiction. Corruptshipping! "He was willing to give up everything he owned for the chance to be loved by the graceful woman that she was." Please R R, thank you to all who do that! One shot, could progress into more, mostly depending on the popularity of this. REMEMBER: PRIEST SET IS GENDERBENT. Don't read if you don't like that stuff!


**A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews/Slight criticism on how to improve is loved. X3**

**This fanfiction is one sided Thief King Bakura x Fem!Priest Set/ One sided Corruptshipping, no like, no read, simple as that.**

**Rated in between K+ AND T, but to be on the safe side, it's T, for slight violence I guess xD**

**Dedicated to my darling babu! You know who you are~**

**Preview:**

_"He was willing to give up everything he owned for the chance to be loved by the graceful woman that she was."_

There was no other way to describe her; she was beautiful in the thief's eyes. He watched silently from the windowsill, taken by awe from her beauty. Oh, how much he wanted to place such a simple kiss on her soft lips, but did not want to stir her from her peaceful slumber. Shifting slowly off the windowsill, he moved silently towards the priestess, choosing his steps carefully, he didn't want her to notice his presence. He had always admired Set, since the day he set eyes on her. His capture could have been at that point, unwilling to use his powers in the case of hurting the one who he so dearly loved. He to say the least, the thief was truly in love with the Priestess. But what were the chances of her loving him? Around 0.5%...

He was willing to give up everything he owned for the chance to be loved by the graceful woman that she was. But this cruel world would never give him the chance. He was born to be hated by all of Egypt, to have the worst luck out of anyone. If he wouldn't have met Set, he would have sure ended his life years ago. But, he held onto a little bit of hope, that she would love him, like he did her, and would never let that little spark of hope die. A swift movement by the Priestess brought Bakura back to reality, falling backwards in surprise, giving a small gasp. He realised that he may have been noticed, and quickly used a spell to hide himself.

Set sat up abruptly, sensing the presence of someone immediately. The open window only added to her fear, not sure whether the being was inside her room, or outside. She pulled out the Millennium Rod from under her sheets, trying to discover who was there, getting out of her bed to try and work out where they were.

After realising that the energy was negative, she called out. "Thief! I know it's you, vermin, reveal yourself now!" A small sheepish chuckle was given in return from the hidden thief, who soon revealed himself to be sitting on Set's bedpost.

"Priestess, a pleasure." He chuckled, grinning at her anger.

"What do you want, rat?" She demanded an answer, never to give up until she received one.

"I just wanted to see you, my dear." Bakura took a few steps towards Set, causing the Priestess to back up into the wall, soon followed by the Thief pressing against her.

"If you value your life, you better get out of here!" Set's voice shook, her strong demeanour no more. The Millennium Rod dropped to the floor, the Priestess tried to reach it, but her wrists were grabbed by the thief, hoisting them up above her head, making her useless. A gasp was heard, only making the Thief chuckle once more. With Bakura's other hand free, he turned Set's head towards him. Moving his lips close to hers, he gave a low growl as he whispered "I dream of the day I make you mine…" Set's eyes widened, her movements became more desperate as she tried to get away. Bakura placed a gentle small kiss on her lips, bringing out a slight moan from Set. Feeling as if his work was done, he let go of Set, only for her to react worse than he thought, and was given a harsh slap, knocking him onto the cold floor, wincing as he got back up.

"If you ever come near me again, I swear to Ra, I will hit you a lot harder than that, damn thief." Set's tone may have been harsh, but her words came out shaken. Continuing on, she glared at the laughing Bakura, and spoke with emphasis "The day you make me yours will never ever, EVER arrive. Now get out!"

"That day will come, my darling, so you better prepare." He winked, electing a growl out from the Priestess. Walking to the window he slid out, blowing her a kiss, only to be hit by one of her pillows. "Goodnight, my dear." He waved, throwing the pillow back into the room, shouting "And what a beautiful moan that was!" His laugh could still be heard as he ran out into the night; Set watched the red coat disappear into the darkness, sighing as he left. A small smirk broke out onto her lips, as she shuffled back towards her bed.

"What a charmer he is." Set spoke, her last thoughts of the thief, before she drifted back into her slumber.


End file.
